


MCR and Blueberry Pancakes

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: IHOP, M/M, bucket list fuffilling, my chemical romance - Freeform, nico is an adrenaline junkie, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: Nico and Will meet at an MCR concert.Written for a prompt from lemonflavoredpanicattacks on tumblr.Teen for mild language.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	MCR and Blueberry Pancakes

Nico di Angelo has a rather long bucket list. Most of the items on the list consist of dangerous things like rock climbing without a harness, bungee jumping, skydiving, and snorkeling with sharks. There is one thing on the list, however, that holds no threat, but rather a sense of adrenaline. It’s not the same adrenaline as the time he went cliff diving or the day he attempted a flip on his BMX bike. 

No, this sense of adrenaline goes deeper than that. It’s they type of hype that can bring tears you your eyes as you bask in the glory of the event- and Nico is finally getting to cross it off. 

He stands in the security line in one of the massive concert halls in New York City. He holds his bucket list in his hands, a booklet that fits in his pocket and even has a strip of elastic for a tiny pen. He grins wider as he places a check in the little square box. 

_ Go to an MCR concert _

He sprawls the date out next to it and closes the book, slipping it back into the pocket of his ripped skinny jeans. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself of the excitement coursing through every cell of his being. 

It’s not long before Nico is through the line, pushing through the crowd to the merch table. He scans the t-shirts, deciding that he wants the specified tour design so people know that he had the privilege to attend this event and they didn’t. They will be gazing on his remembrance of a great night, all the while wallowing in their sorrow that they could not attend. 

After buying the shirt and an enamel pen because  _ why the hell not _ , he moves on to the concessions, buying a Dr. Pepper and a salted pretzel. 

Within the hour, he’s eaten half his pretzel and found his seat, way up in the nosebleeds. Personally, Nico prefers the nosebleeds. He loves the view he gets of the concert hall. He can see all the members on stage, and has an awesome view of the massive monitors that provide close ups of the one and only Gerard Way. Also, the sound blends together way better than it does in the mosh pit. 

Nico has an aisle seat, a decision driven by his anti-social qualities. For the next half hour, while he’s finishing off his pretzel, the seats fill. All except for the one next to him. For awhile he thinks that it’s not going to be filled, which he’s honestly okay with. 

He’s proven wrong about ten minutes into the opening act, when a blonde boy ascends the steps offering a polite, “Excuse me,” as he sits down. 

Nico turns his head, scanning the boy up and down. His first thought is that he’s not worthy of such high end musical entertainment. He’s tan with to many freckles for Nico to comprehend. He’s wearing a tank top and cargo shorts, despite the fact that it’s  _ January. _ To top it all off, the boy just looks  _ good. _ He looks like the kid that would never break a rule. A teacher’s pet. The kid you totally want your daughter to date because he’s just so downright  _ nice _ to her. 

All of the sudden the blonde’s eyes turn to his, and Nico is caught up in blue blue blue blue  _ blue. _

“Hi!” the stranger greets over the music. “I’m Will!”

Nico is caught off guard, but eventually collects himself enough to shake the boys hand. It’s warm, but not sweaty, which Nico is oddly pleased with. If he were to have to judge this stranger by his hands alone, he would say that he was a pretty cool guy. 

“I’m Nico,” Nico says. 

“Hi, Rico!”

“No!” Nico tries to correct, leaning closer into the man's ear, He's thrown off with how he smells. Like anesthetic and orange slices. “Nico. With an N.”

Will laughs. “Oh, I’m sorry. It’s really loud in here.”

Nico nodes, “That’s kind of how it works.”

Will nodded, “I’ve never been to a concert before.”

Nico tries not to look to appalled. “Why the hell not?”

Will looks thrown aback at Nico’s bluntness, but is easily able to brush it off. “I haven't had time! I’m a premed at NYU.”

It all makes sense to Nico now. A wannabe-doctor. That explains his smell and the aura of goody-goody. Nico nods, turning back to the band. He’s going to let the conversation drop then, but the Will is clearly not on the same page as him. 

“Where do you go to school?” Will asks,  _ super _ close to Nico’ ear. Nico tries not to lean away from the brush of Will’s lips on the shell of his ear. After all, he’s about to have to turn and do the same to Will’s ear so he can hear Nico’s answer. “NYU as well. I’m a Lit major.”

Will seems excited at that. “Wow, that’s so cool!”   
Nico nods, trying to keep the look of ‘please leave me alone’ off of his face. Will seems to drop conversation for a while and watch to opening act. 

It’s not very long lived because when the band plays their last song and leave the stage, Will turns to Nico. “They were great. I can't wait until MCR comes on.”

Nico just nods, as the lights come in. A countdown starts on the monitor for fifteen minutes and Nico finds excitement building in his gut for when it hits zero and he gets to watch his favorite band perform. 

“So what brings you here?” Will asks, lounging back in his chair. 

Nico looks him straight on. “The concert.”

Will laughs, not seeming to understand that Nico is not making a joke. “You’re funny. But I meant- why you like the band and stuff.”

_ What the hell, _ Nico thinks. How was he supposed to derive that from the previous question? “I like them because they’re different.”

It’s the truth. Nico loves MCR because they’re music isn't like anything else. He also loves the flamboyant dramatics of Gerard Way. He’s so entertaining to watch, and the songs are amazing. They reach a deeper level than most lyrics to. Nico really identifies with them. 

Will nods. “I always thought that. Gerard Way is so great at performing all the songs, too. He can hype the audience up so well and they way he moves across the stage is mesmerizing.”

Nico looks over with Will, thinking that maybe this stranger isn't so bad. Well, only one way to find out. 

“So why pre med?” Nico asks. 

Will smiles. “Well, I love children and I’ve always wanted to be a doctor, so I’m going to be a pediatric surgeon. I get to save kids and give them the life that they may not have had.”

_ Gods, that so fucking perfect _ , Nico thinks. He’s like the perfect man. Will is smiling, and Nico thinks it looks almost perfect, except for how crooked it is….

“Do you have scoliosis?” Nico asks, the blunt side of him coming even further out. 

Will’s eyes connect with Nico’s. “Yeah, how did you know?”

Nico couldn’t help the little smile playing at his lips, “You uh, you’re smile is crooked.”

Will sighs, hand coming up to his mouth. “Gods, I know. It’s sucks.”

“I like it,” Nico shrugs. 

Will looks over. “How?”

Nico smiles for real this time. “It makes you less perfect.”

“You thought I was perfect?” Will asks, smile coming back, still slightly crooked. 

“Yeah,” Nico says. “You want to be a doctor for fucks sake. To help _kids_. You’re obviously polite and you’re pretty cute too-” _holy shit_ _did I just say that_ , Nico thinks. He shuts his mouth rather quickly. 

Will giggles and Nico finds that he likes to sound. “Would you maybe want to go to IHop after this?” Will asks.

Nico grins, thinking that yes, yes he does. “I would like that, I think.”

Will beams. 

The audience begins counting down then, and Nico stands up to join them. Will is right next to him a second later. 

As it turns out, Will knows every word to every song that they play. Nico feels a sense of pride in his chest. It’s strange, especially considering that he met this man an hour ago. 

Nico turns his attention back to the stage, singing along. 

> _ Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls. _
> 
> _ Every time that you lose it sing it for the world.  _
> 
> _ Sing it from your heart, sing it till you're nuts, _
> 
> _ Sing it out for the ones that’ll hate your guts. _
> 
> _ Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind. _
> 
> _ Sing about everyone that you left behind. _
> 
> _ Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.  _

Time marches on, and Nico feels the rush of adrenaline that he had been hoping for. It fills his body as he jumps to the base, singing along to every song. It goes by all too fast, but he can’t find himself to be disappointed. After all, he’s about to go get blueberry pancakes with a very pretty blonde, and maybe he’ll feel different type of adrenaline. 


End file.
